1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard device for an electronic musical instrument such as an electronic organ, an electronic piano, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been known a keyboard device for an electronic musical instrument described in Japanese Patent No. 3074794. In this keyboard device described above, a key touch feeling (reaction force against a key depression/release operation) on a front end of a key, to which a higher pitch is assigned, is set lighter in order to generate a key touch feeling similar to a key touch feeling of an acoustic piano. This keyboard device has plural hammers, each of which rocks through an engagement with the corresponding key so as to apply reaction force against the depression/release operation of the corresponding key. The plural hammers are common components. In this keyboard device, the length from the pivot point of the key, formed on a back end, to the front end of the key becomes gradually longer toward the keys on the high-pitched side from the keys on the low-pitched side. In addition, the position of the pivot point of each hammer is gradually shifted backward from the low-pitched side toward the high-pitched side, by which the distance from the pivot point of the key to the engagement position between the hammer and the key is set to be the same for all keys.
The conventional keyboard device described above has a stopper for restricting the rocking movement of the key, and the maximum depth during the key depression is the same for all keys. However, since the pivot point of each hammer is shifted in the longitudinal direction, the range of the rocking angle of each hammer is different among the assigned pitches. Therefore, it is necessary to set the position and performance of a rubber switch, which is pushed by the rocking movement of the hammer, to be different among the assigned pitches. In order that the height of the front end of each key and the tilt angle of each key during the key release and the key depression are set to be the same for all keys to make the appearance of the keyboard device similar to the appearance of an acoustic piano, the position and thickness of the stopper for restricting the rocking movement of each key have to be different among the assigned pitches. Accordingly, a large variety of components are needed, so that the productivity of the keyboard device is low.